Talk:Naraku
naraku dies i wish he did not have to die in the end such a bummer 18:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Naraku's age says 50...wouldn't he be around 70-75 due to the fact he was grown at the time of his death? 02:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by "grown"? 19:14, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :It's not counting any years of Onigumo's age in there. It kinda treats Naraku and Onigumo as two separate characters, like Naraku as a reincarnation of Onigumo. KillRoy231 (talk) 04:20, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Killing Naraku Kikyo explains how this actually works in the episode Kagura's Wind: Naraku's body can be destroyed, but will always regenerate, and the only way to truly kill him is to destroy every part of his being, including his soul. In a sense, Naraku himself is a spirit, the spirit of Onigumo (though he does stay Naraku when his heart, containing Onigumo's feelings for Kikyo, is removed) controlling the demon body he can always reconstruct. Thus, the only way to kill Naraku is to purify the corrupted Shikon Jewel while it is inside him (which Kagome does), as it will purify Onigumo's soul and put a final end to Naraku. Which would have sent him on to the afterlife were it not for the wish he was forced to make to seal his soul inside the Shikon Jewel upon his death. Haven't seen his full death episode yet but I think Kikyo explained all how that works. From what she said, the destruction of his body by Inuyasha wouldn't have been his actual death, and I think he could have reconstructed a new body with more demons. I'll make sense of it once I see the part where Inuyasha "kills" him. KillRoy231 (talk) 02:08, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, wait, I just got to the part about the Meido Zangetsuha and what it does. That sounds like a pretty final death. But then, his soul wasn't damned to hell, was he? Was it because he was tied to the Jewel or because purifying the Jewel inside his soul is the only way to destroy him for good? So he actually suffered two spirit form deaths (first from the Sacred Arrow, then from the Jewel's destruction), plus a mortal death? KillRoy231 (talk) 04:19, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Then Inuyasha destroyed forever his body thanks to Sesshomaru (physically death) and Kagome purified forever his soul from the human world (spiritual death). Inside the Jewel, in the manga his soul was destroyed forever by Inuyasha's attack at the point of light in the darkness (in fact, Kanna's last words were The light will kill Naraku, like Naraku himself had told in Chapter 475 that this point of light will help Inuyasha's sword to destroy him), but instead in the anime version when Kagome's desire destroyed forever the jewel. -- : There is also how Meido Zangetsuha might work. Best I can gather based on the episode where Sesshomaru goes to hell, a complete Meido Zangetsuha will suck enemies in through the portal and straight into the black hole that I'm guessing leads to the damnation area. Maybe Naraku escaped suction into there somehow? I'll have to see. If the destruction of his body counts as a physical death, then in that sense he could be compared to the equally evil Myotismon from Digimon. And based on that, I guess he did suffer two spiritual deaths, though he was powerless and immobile the second time (though his true spirit form could have been revived if Kagome had made a selfish wish). I think I understand it now. KillRoy231 (talk) 20:12, February 22, 2017 (UTC) But Tessaiga, unlike Tenseiga, as confirmed by Totosai and Myoga during the battle against Naraku, is a sword who can cut and Meido Zangetsuha is changed in fact when killed Naraku. -- : I just saw Naraku's death episode and I think I get it now. During the fight with him, Naraku repeatedly regenerated whenever Inuyasha or Sesshomaru hit him with Meido Zangetsuha or Bakusaiga, possibly due to being fused with the Shikon Jewel, though his spirit form may have survived if it weren't part of him. Naraku's "physical death" was Inuyasha sucking his now-disconnected spider body into hell, though as Naraku is still in the form he was after fully absorbing the Shikon Jewel when we next see him (as opposed to inside the Jewel when his head has its normal appearance), I can assume he just regenerated from that as he did before, but without his spider body couldn't stop Kagome from shooting the Jewel with a Sacred Arrow. So, I think the purification of his soul was his physical death right there, and his spirit form was destroyed along with the Jewel in the final episode. KillRoy231 (talk) 21:54, February 23, 2017 (UTC) But the both attack of Tessaiga and Bakusaiga is only in the anime version. In fact, when Sesshomaru cut him in half with Bakusaiga the Shikon Jewel is separated from him and can't more regenerate the central body, then his physical death (which means the total destruction of his body) is by Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha. Furthermore, Kagome herself had told to him that she can purified his soul, and Naraku confirmed that it's a souls' battle. Then Inuyasha destroyed forever his body, but his soul remained alive in the human world and is purified by Kagome (the spiritual death, which means the total disappearance of his soul from the human world). At the end, his final death inside the Jewel is by Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha in the manga, instead by Kagome's desire in the anime version. --